Intermezzo
by turbomagnus
Summary: :Power Rangers Literati 6: After their last battle, the Literati Rangers recover and prepare for their next.


Disclaimer: While I don't own the overall concept of Power Rangers, Zords, and all else that goes with it, I, along with the friends that are involved with the story, do own Power Rangers Literati itself and its own componants. If you're just joining us... I have to ask why?

* * *

Power Rangers Literati  
"Intermezzo"  
By J.T. Magnus, "Turbo"

* * *

"Hey, Manny!"

"Hey, J.T., looking for anything particular today?"

"You still got those dirtbikes you had a while back?"

"Six of them, yeah."

"Great!"

* * *

The Junkyard in Scenic City is run by a guy named Manny, you can find almost anything either in the main yard or the junk store that he also has on the grounds. Over the years I've gotten candle-holders, action figures, books and even a respirator mask there. I'm also fairly sure that's where Jessica found the manniquin torso she gave me as a gag gift one Valentine's Day... But that's another story - a rather embarrassing story.

After the delay I had suffered reaching the battle against Waspinator not long before because of the limits of the teleporter, we had decided we needed something to operate outside those limits. That was when Jessica had reminded me of something I had said not long after we had become Rangers. Unfortunately, that 'volunteered' me to find some bikes for us to use.

* * *

Straping the six bikes into the bed of Justin's truck, borrowed for the day, J.T. drove to the woods where the Literati Rangers' Command Center was hidden. It took the Black Ranger a few minutes to find the accessway that the Spiritzords used to exit their hanger beneath the Command Center and that he would be driving the truck into. Inside the hanger, as he stepped out of the cab of the truck, he was greeted by a strange sight; Justin was trying to weld one of the plates of metal they had found in the Command Center for Spiritzord repairs in place to fix the long jagged hole that had been inflicted on the Dragon Spiritzord during the battle with Waspinator. In itself, that wasn't odd, the odd part was the resistance from the Spiritzord itself.

"Having fun, Justin?"

The Red Ranger grunted from his perch on the Knight Spiritzord's hand, welding on the Dragon, "Oh, yeah, lots. Next time, you get to fix the Spiritzords."

"Be nice, I come bearing gifts," J.T. shouted back up, "Where the devil is the spray paint?"

Daniel, in morph with helmet off was using the enhanced abilities the Power grants to those who wield it, along with his own Demon Spiritzord, to move the plates from a storage room into the hanger for Justin to use, "Last I saw it, Yolanda and Amanda were using it to cover up scrapes on the Siren and the Witch."

"You know," J.T. commented, "I'd bet good money that nobody would think of this kind of thing as part of being Power Rangers..."

"J.T.," Daniel replied, "None of us are stupid enough to take that bet; you are not an honest man."

Several stories above, Justin agreed, "He's right, you can lie like a rug."

"Hey!" J.T. countered, "I'm just a simple man of little ornament. Jessica, back me up here," he asked the Green Ranger who had just entered the hanger.

"Sorry," his girlfriend said, "But you're a rogue with a cute accent."

"Whatever," he came back, heading towards the elevator that would take him down to where the last of the Rangers were working on the two remaining 'medium'-sized Spiritzords.

As the lift settled on the level below, J.T. blinked at the outfit the Yellow Ranger was wearing.

"Did I miss something? Does this mean I should be expecting Daniel to dress up like Hiei."

"I'd like Dan-chan dressed like Hiei," Amanda said, crossing her white sleeved arms over the pale yellow piece of fabric, trimmed in blue, she wore over the long-sleeved white shirt and white jeans.

"And I'd like a million bucks, a private jet - with flying lessons, my own island nation, and my sanity back, but those aren't bloody likely," J.T. scoffed, crossing his own black leather-clad arms.

"Did you need something or are you just here to argue again?"

J.T. nodded at Yolanda, "Where's the spray paint?"

"In the corner," the Pink Ranger answered, "Planning to spray-paint Jon and hang him from a flagpole?"

"No," J.T. thought a moment, "But now I'm gonna be thinking about it for a while."

With a snort, the Black Ranger lifted the crate of spray paint cans and carried it over to the lift, riding it back up to the larger hanger level. Finally setting the crate down by the truck, he was glad to see that while he had been getting the paint, Jessica had unloaded the bikes.

"Thanks, Tomboy," he joked.

"Oh, be quiet and hand me some paint, Jerk," she commented back, smiling.

Smiling back, J.T. tossed his girlfriend a can of green spray paint and took a can of black for himself. Each picking a bike, the two began to paint...

* * *

"YEE-HAH!" J.T. shouted as he jumped across a creek on the newly painted bike in full morph.

"WOO-HOO!" Jessica shouted as the Green Ranger followed him across.

"YES!"

"YEAH!"

"WOAH!"

"BOSSA-NOVA!"

As Daniel landed and skidded to a halt, the other five Literati Rangers stared at the Blue Demon Ranger. Finally, J.T. spoke...

"You've been watching the Turtles movies too much, Daniel."

Inside his helmet, the Blue Ranger rolled his eyes, "And what would you say?"

"'I have always liked cowabunga,'" the Black Ranger quoted.

The other Rangers groaned.

"We should have expected that," Justin muttered.

"Come on," J.T. said happily, "Think you guys can play Follow The Leader?"

"Oh, you're on," Amanda grinned.

"Back to the Command Center then," J.T. said before gunning his engine, "Try to keep up! Ha-ha!"

"Hey!" Amanda shouted, her bike fishtailing as it tried to find traction to follow him.

"They'll never quit, will they?" Justin asked.

"As J.T. would say," Yolanda answered, "'NBL - Not Bloody Likely.'"

"It's gonna be a long fight," Daniel concluded.

"Just now realizing this?" Jessica asked.

"Just now realizing how long," Daniel clarified.


End file.
